The Morrígan
__FORCETOC__ The Morrigan is a powerful sorceress who draws her power from Fey lineage - one parent mortal and the other an Archfey from the Feywild realm. This origin was only revealed to her in March of 2019. Born in Ireland, she spent a large portion of her younger life in Halcyon before moving back to Ireland eight years ago. Returning to Halcyon in September of 2018, she currently resides at Shady Glen Manor. The Morrigan recently acquired Arborvitae, a magical sanctuary to assist in her duties as the Winter Knight. After the events of her finale arc, the Winter Knight spends much of her time completing duties for the Fey Courts. When not on assignment, she returns to Montreal to spend time with the love of her life King Narsus. Following the events of her trial to become the full-fledged Winter Knight, Rhiannon and Narsus joined their powers together once more to bring Montreal to Halcyon's dimension where it would be safe from the Horrorterrors and no longer completely isolated. Appearance Rhiannon is about 5'6" with a lithe, graceful figure. She has smooth olive skin, dark evergreen eyes, and wavy shoulder-length black hair - at least, while the glamour she uses to fit in better day-to-day is up. When her focus is required elsewhere, Rhiannon drops the illusion. Her casual outfits consist of loose clothing (comfortable yet stylish) in dark gem hues. She likes to wear rings, bracelets, and chokers. As of July 2019, she wears a Claddagh promise ring on her left ring finger to symbolize her determination to return to someone special... Season 3 After unleashing her full power for a second time, The Morrigan's physical form underwent a permanent transformation. Her complexion is now nearly white with a slight blue tinge. Though the glowing runes are gone, there are occasional patterns of frost along the skin. Snowy white hair with silver strands stretches down past her waist and often seems to move in unseen breezes. Her ears are elongated and stretch out to a very fine point, while her eyes changed to the color of ice with only slightly darker pupils. Six massive crow wings are at her back, though she seems able to make them incorporeal at will. After becoming the Winter Knight, her costume altered as well. The Morrigan now wears some form of white mithril chainmail with frosted silver vine designs and silk accents. The mail covers most of her body, though her hands and feet are left mostly bare. Season 2 The Morrigan's true skin is pale and lined with glowing purple runes. Her eyes gleam green with inner light, and the black hair is in fact white. These changes initially occurred during her Awakening. Her costume is a black corset top with dark purple accents; sleek dark pants and boots; deep purple and black hooded cape with a feathered mantle; black feathered half mask; and fingerless gloves with decorative arcane circles on the back. Powers Sorcery Rhiannon's controlled magic manifests as glowing arcane circles (in a wide variety of designs and colors) that then produce the spell's effects. Most of her training involved learning the circles themselves, as it was long ago discovered that their geometric and often-symmetrical designs could help balance out the chaos of the magic from this particularly rare and untamed source. If the magic escapes her control, vibrant colored energy streaks around wildly and can create any number of effects - from harmless to devastating, depending on the power and intent of what she was trying to accomplish. Trinity Crow Sometimes visible to others and sometimes not, Rhiannon's Trinity Crow is an external magical manifestation of aspects within her own personality. Despite this, they do seem to have some manner of autonomy and personality of their own. It can take three forms, and in rare cases all might manifest at once into three separate crows before eventually returning to a singular entity. Its eyes always glow with magical inner power. Badb- This aspect has green eyes and wishes to protect. It will always appear near those in danger that Rhiannon is focused on saving, amplifying her range and intentions. Macha- This one's eyes are blue and it seeks to raise spirits. Its presence nearby can give a sense of comforting warmth and hope - like a soothing memory that you can't quite grasp. Nemain- The third aspect has purple eyes and embodies power. It seems to help improve Rhiannon's focus and control, as well as the amount of power she can tap into 'safely'. Chaos Burn Rhiannon has built up seals of magic inside herself like a series of dams to keep the overwhelming untamed reservoir of magic within more under control. Cracking the seals is how she accumulates Burn. Losing control is often the result of a seal breaking. After her transformation, these seals were no longer required. Instead, she simply reaches out to the source of Fey magic within directly. Due to the power and nature of the magic, it can still be unpredictable and even dangerous to herself. Caden Members of the Equinox eventually gain the loyalty and assistance of a fey spirit. Its form often varies depending on which member it bonds with. Caden is Rhiannon's new partner and has the appearance of an arctic fox. He has multiple capabilities that have not yet had reason to be revealed. Soulborne Bow The Morrigan has recently displayed the ability to manifest an ethereal shimmering bow that can release multiple projectiles. They can pierce physically or pass through without harm to weaken the spirit instead. Background Pre-Halcyon Rhiannon never had plans for greatness growing up. Sure she and Gwen would play at knights and wizards doing heroic deeds, but aside from a light sprinkling of magical ability there was nothing very remarkable or noteworthy about her. The Awakening changed all that. Among the fab Llŷr, being 'Feytouched’ wasn't uncommon (especially in females for some reason) - Rhiannon's mother was one and so was Gwen’s mother. It was little more than some minor magical aptitude that even certain normal people could learn from books. However, an Awakened was far more rare and often skipped many generations before reappearing. Rhiannon became one of these ‘lucky’ few when she was 10 years old. Untold power and possibilities in the hands of an ill-prepared child. Needless to say, this was of concern to the whole family and their arcane associates. So ended Rhiannon's childhood and began her training, for mastery of the chaotic and wild magicks within is the only path to survival for an Awakened Feytouched - and the world around them. Of course, true mastery can never be simply taught. Now that she's learned all they can teach, it's up to Rhiannon to either find her way or lose the path and leave destruction in her wake... Season 2 Rhiannon arrived on T-Day and subsequently assisted at the SuperUltraMegaMan Mall to help prevent at least a small group of Civilians from becoming Transformed. After getting settled in back at Shady Glen Manor and joining the Big Team, her first major heroic encounter was stopping an assassination at a political gala. With the help of her team and The Silencer, they captured the assassin Orbital and saved a man named Rodriguez from certain death. Upon finding out her Uncle Lancelot was in prison, Rhiannon was more than happy to accompany Gwen to visit him. The visit did not go as expected, with the discovery that he was actually in Ferinon - a hellish spirit prison. They became determined to find a way to get him out. Months later? They did. Rhiannon came home from visiting her uncle only to stumble across another version? His past self? The specifics of it all still confuse her, but Elle has become Rhiannon's closest and dearest friend since then. The Morrigan had to get minor surgery to remove deadly spores from her body after an encounter with the villain Thorne. They were forced to let her escape. She had a touching encounter with the ghost of an old friend who said he forgave her. Rhiannon was kidnapped by the villain Whitelight and held captive for two weeks until the team was able to rescue her. It's still unclear what ritual the villain was trying to complete that required him to siphon her magic. In an attempt to help end GREY's martial law, The Morrigan assisted in getting Councilor Ramirez to a GREY-controlled broadcasting station. They succeeded and, due to simultaneous efforts by other teams, martial law was ended. On the way out, Rhiannon freed the spirit Mortem and Zodiac City took flight. Though most people didn't see the battle or the temporary convergence of spirit realms in Halcyon, Rhiannon assisted Wild Thang in his fight to follow his own path rather than giving in to The First - a powerful spirit guardian of the dimensional pathways. This was the first time she unleashed her full power. During the finale, The Morrigan was forced to call upon the full depths of her magic once again to stop Zodiac City from falling and causing a catastrophe. Her solution created a monolithic tree in the harbor, which is now holding the city aloft. However it also forced her to become part of the tree... for a time at least. Season 3 Rhiannon was awoken from the Zodiac Tree by a Heart of Winter, retrieved from the Feywild by Rescue, Herald, Gwen, and Elle. Attended Sledge's induction into the League of Heroes where they encountered a bomb plot and Lady Umbra, newfound nemesis of Hesperus. Met Prince Narsus and Prince Tidus, discovering the plight of Montreal. Spent the next few months getting to know Narsus while trying to find a solution for Zodiac City and Montreal that would allow them to co-exist. Faced a roller coaster of emotions after being told that Tidus was going to arrest her for trial in Montreal; meeting the Crown Prince Gaius; seeing Narsus gravely injured; and then being helpless to stop Narsus from returning to Montreal as a sacrifice in her stead. Followed Narsus to Montreal with Ares, Rescue, and Rekken to prevent his execution and save the two cities. They returned to Halcyon successful but forever changed, and the cost to Hex was great. Attempted to return to normal hero duties while researching a more permanent travel option to and from Montreal. Assisted in opening the gateway to Avalon. Tried to check on her friends in Avalon but instead met a powerful and ancient fae witch. Was sent back in time where she met her greatest hero Cyclone in his prime and assisted him against an alien invasion. Helped Herald save his friend Hana and discovered the existence of more Egyptian artifacts. Wyld Happenings Paragon Arc Part 1 Paragon Arc Part 2 Paragon Arc Part 3 Journal Entries * Return to Halcyon (September 15th, 2018) * Season 2 * Welcome to the Equinox (March 22nd, 2019) * Season 3 Additional Scenes Season 2 * Cousin Reunion (September 17, 2018) * 'Dad' Talk (October 6th, 2018) * Getting (Re)Acquainted (October 14-15, 2018) * Exploring Normal (November 3rd, 2018) * Hero Blues (November 19th, 2018) * Almost Goodbye (December 10th, 2018) * Gwhen They Meet Again: Rhi-Heating By The Fire (December 20th, 2018) * Winter Blossoms (December 31st, 2018) * Safe Arbor (February 13th, 2019) Season 3 * Birds of a Feather (March 31st, 2019) * From the Ashes (April 9th, 2019) * Icebreaker (May 3rd, 2019) * The Secrets Garden (May 6th, 2019) * Salsa by the Trhi-side Promenade (May 13th, 2019) * Ice and Steel (May 14th-May 28th, 2019) * Changing of the Guard (June 11th, 2019) * Bonds Unbroken (July 28th, 2019) * Reflections of the Heart (August 17th, 2019) * Farewell, Hero (August 27th, 2019) Musical Inspiration Theme Playlist Category:PC Category:Characters Category:The Morrígan Category:B-Verse